A New Black Family
by SammyMalfoy13
Summary: Sirius adopts a deaged Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and becomes the father neither boy had the privledge of having during their first childhood. Harry defeated Voldemort during the summer before 7th year and was adopted by Sirius in his 5th year.
1. Taking Harry to the platform

Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort in the summer before 7th year both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were deaged by the ministry and adopted by Sirius Black, restarting their lives as Tyler Severus Black and Alexander Draconis Black. Alive Sirius! Big Brother Harry! 7 year old Sev! 4 year old Draco!

"Tyler and Alexander it is time to go" Sirius Black yelled up the stairs to his 2 youngest adopted sons. It was September 1st and time for them to get Harry his oldest adopted son to Platform 9 3/4 for his 7th year at Hogwarts.

"We're coming dad" Tyler said with Draco on his back and began walking down the stairs.

"Be careful Tyler, I don't need a trip to Saint Mungo's today either" Sirius warned when he saw the two boys.

Tyler and Alex made it down the stairs with no problems and Sirius lifted Alex of his brothers back. Harry walked in the room and the family portkeyed to the platform.

"Bye Harry" Tyler and Alex said and hugged their big brother.

Harry smiled and ruffled the two boys' hair before turning to his dad.

"Have a good year Harry and don't forget to write. We'll see you at Christmas alright?" Sirius said to his oldest and hugged him.

"Bye everybody, I love you guys" Harry said before getting on the train to find his friends.

Sirius apparated back to Grimmauld place with his two little boys and set them down for a short nap while he made them some lunch.

"Daddy? I'm not sleepy anymore" Alex said as he climbed up onto his father's lap when he came down the stairs an hour later.

Sirius smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair before walking into the kitchen where Tyler was already eating his lunch and placed the boy in his personalized orange dragon chair he got for his 4th birthday and placed the boy's peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of him.

"Alright so what do you two little monsters want to do today?"

"Can we go to diagon alley daddy" Alex asked and Tyler agreed by nodding his head.

"Diagon Alley it is" Sirius chuckled.


	2. A Trip To Diagon Alley

An: So the first chapter wasn't great but I'm pretty sure this one is much better. Read and Review please.

"Are you two ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked his two little boys when they finished eating their lunches.

Both Tyler and Alex nodded their heads and tackled Sirius to the ground. Sirius chuckled and tickled the two until they were screaming "uncle". Sirius then picked Alex up and took Tyler's hand and apparated them to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Daddy can we go to Fred and George's store?" Tyler asked when they walked into Diagon Alley.

"Sure we can kiddo" Sirius replied

"Then can we get ice cream daddy?" Alex asked

"Anything for you my little dragon boy" he chuckled.

The small family of three walked, well Sirius and Tyler walked while Alex was carried by Sirius to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes together.

"Ah look who we have here George" Fred said to his twin when the Blacks walked into the store.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Marauder and two mini-marauders Fred" George replied.

"What's a marauder?" Alex asked

"That's what your dad…" Fred began to explain

"and his three friends…" George continued

"called each other back when…"

"they went to Hogwarts…"

"They were the greatest…"

"pranksters of all time…"

"and our childhood heroes" Fred finished.

"Daddy is that true" Alex asked, amazed at what he just heard.

"Afraid so my boy" Sirius chuckled

"Now what can we do for you three today" George asked after Alex's amazement died down.

"I want a fake wand daddy so I can be like Harry!" Alex exclaimed.

"I want a Reusable Hangman dad the muggle way is boring" Tyler exclaimed

"Well you heard the boys" Sirius said to Fred and George.

Fred and George went and got the items the two boys wanted and then gave them to Sirius who paid and they left the shop.

"Bye Fred. Bye George." Alex and Tyler said as they left the shop with Sirius.

The three Blacks went Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream before heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies for one toddler broom and one kid broom. By the time they got back to Grimmauld Place, both boys were tired and didn't fight Sirius when he put them down for a nap before dinner.

An: Read and Review. Next chapter: Harry sends a letter home and Sirius and Tyler teach Alex how to ride his new toddler broom.


	3. A Letter And Some Flying

An: Thank you to everybody who has read my story and a special thanks to **emerald23dragon, harrykirk, LilyCalliePotter, and Tinydancer4790 **who all favorited my story. And another special thanks to **renesmeeblack333 **who put this story on her story alert list. So onto the story now and don't forget to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters but I do not own HARRY POTTER. And I am not making any profit off of this story.

The next morning Sirius, Tyler and Alex were all eating breakfast when a snowy white owl flew in with a letter attached to her leg.

"Look daddy it's Hedwig!" Alex exclaimed when he saw the owl fly into the kitchen.

"Harry sent us a letter dad" Tyler exclaimed as he took the letter from Hedwig and gave her an owl treat and some water.

"Well how about we head into the sitting room and we can read it together" Sirius suggested and with a flick of his wand all of the dishes were back in the kitchen being washed.

"Okay" both boys yelled and ran into the sitting room.

Sirius chuckled and followed the boys into the sitting room and sat down next to Tyler on the couch and pulled Alex onto his lap. Tyler handed Sirius the letter and Sirius began reading it.

_Sirius, Tyler, and Alex_

_So I'm not head boy but I know Ron and Hermione are enjoying their shared quarters together very much. This year is off to a really good start though. Uncle Remus is back as the DADA professor and Slughorn is teaching potions again. That guy is still fascinated with me like last year but at least I know I will get in O in potions this year. I really miss all of you so much but I enjoyed the snake and dragon stuffed animals that were at the bottom of my trunk. Well it is getting late and I have classes nice and early tomorrow along with getting a head start on my quidditch captain duties so I'll have to end this letter but I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love Harry._

"Daddy are we gonna be able to visit Uncle Remus?" Alex asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure Uncle Remus would love to have you visit him baby boy" Sirius said and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Can we go flying now dad?" Tyler asked, not really interested in Harry's letter anymore.

"Sure son" Sirius answered and stood up, still holding Alex and followed Tyler outside to the broom shed. (An: In my story Grimmauld Place is a secluded farm with muggle repeling charms around it.)

"Daddy your gonna help me right?" Alex asks in a whisper

"Of course im gonna help you" Sirius chuckled and grabbed Tyler and Alex's brooms out of the shed. He handed Tyler his broom and Tyler began flying right away. Sirius put Alex down on the ground and helped him get on his toddler broom. After 10 minutes of telling him that he wasn't going to fall and that he wouldn't get lost in the sky because his broom only went 6 feet of the ground, Alex had finally gotten the hang of it.

"Look daddy im doing it" he squeeled

"I see that buddy." Sirius said with a proud smile "Not much higher Ty" he yelled when he noticed how high Tyler was getting. After an hour of the boys flying they headed back inside for some quiet time before lunch. Sirius put Alex to bed for his morning naptime and Tyler decided that he'd rather take a nap now instead of later, so Sirius had an hour to himself and decided to write Harry back.

_Hey Pup_

_I'm glad to hear that your year is starting off good. They boys and I definitely miss you, infact Alex learned how to ride his toddler broom today. He'll make a great seeker one day. Tell your Uncle Remus that I'll be contacting him sometime soon. Alex really wants to see him and Tyler just wants to see some quidditch. Well I'll leave you to your studies and quidditch duties._

_Love Padfoot_

Sirius went back into the kitchen where Hedwig still was and tied the envelope to her foot before giving her a treat and letting her get on her way back to Hogwarts. When that was finished Tyler and Alex came down the stairs and tackled him into a hug. The family spent the rest of the day relaxing and packing because tomorrow they were flying to America for the week to visit an old friend of Sirius's.


End file.
